Forever In Your Hands
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: Renesmee is taken too Italy after her parents mysteriously leave the Cullen's. Alec/Renesmee.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One.

Soft colorful lights covered the yard, hanging from trees around the province. Renesmee Carlie Cullen sat at the far back table, smoothing down her new dress with nervous hands. She was have a sweet sixteen birthday party, much like everyone did at that age, but she didn't feel much like sixteen. She still felt like the plain old six year old she was. Maybe it had too do with being half human half vampire, or that she grew at an abnormal rate. But who knows.

"This is a great party," Vanessa Square commented too the birthday girl, brushing some golden blonde hair from her shoulder and down her back. The silver in her eye glinted with a hint of jealousy, but was quickly replaced with confusion. Renesmee shrugged limply, taking a small sip of the red punch in her glass cup. "Whats wrong, Ren?"

"Nothing, just bored. The party's not as good as I had hoped." She lied too one of her human friends for the third time that day, biting her lip in annoyance at Vanessa's annoyance. She may be captain of the mathletes, and star in there school's last play, and sure fire homecoming queen, but she was anything but smart. Vanessa pursed her lips in slight anger. Renesmee had everything she wanted, but she was pretending like this party was the worst thing in the world.

"Its an amazing party! What are you talking about?" Vanessa raised her hands up over her head and motioned at the large amount of people. All the student body was here, even Nelson Patricks, the school loner. Renesmee sighed and rolled her eyes. Naive human.

"I feel like someone's suppose too be here that's not, though." Vanessa immediately got what she meant. A grin appeared on her powdered cheeks.

"Does the birthday girl have a small crush?" She raised an eyebrow, but Renesmee just shrugged again.

"I can't explain it. I just have this gut feeling that something's going too happen, I guess."

"Well, I think someone just arrived up front. Your parents are checking it out." Vanessa gave her a small smile and quickly pulled herself up, walking over too the punch bowl too refill her glass and chum up with the high school all star, Peter Michaels. Renesmee's leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, trying too calm her swollen nerves. It was like she was nervous for her own party. A piece of her bronze hair tickled her nose and she quickly brushed it away. What was making her so jumpy? She breathed in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Her chocolate brown eyes opened and stared wide at the figure that was sat in front of her. The hair stood up on the back of her neck, breath caught in her dry throat.

"Hello sweetling," He commented, leaning back in the flimsy chair he was taking care of not smashing. "My, my. You have grown into such an intriguing immortal."

"What are you doing here?" She hissed out through clenched teeth. His face contorted into a devilish smile.

"I came too wish my favorite half breed a happy birthday," With a quick speed he grabbed her hand tightly. "Is that such a crime?"

"We have broken no laws. The Volturi have no reason too be here." Renesmee hissed and tried to pull her hand away but to no avail. Slowly he brought it to his lips and kissed the soft skin on the backside of her hand, causing her to shiver at the sensation. A low feeling came into her stomach, and she suddenly felt woozy. Alec smiled and winked, letting her hand go for a moment only to get up from his seat and pull her body against his. She gasped and he chuckled lowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Only me and my sister are here to visit, but Jane doesn't particularly care for you. I took the fall in the matter." He pulled her body stock close against his, touching the small of her back. His hand grabbed hers and wound his fingers between hers. A smirk touched his rosy lips. "Now, if it isn't any trouble-" He limply put her other arm around his shoulders. "May I have this dance, birthday girl?" Renesmee gulped and numbly nodded. It wasn't possible too defy him, he would just take the dance anyway. He didn't care what she wanted. The song suddenly changed too a slow dance, the violin screaming in the background. A look came to Alec's face for a moment before disappearing. Slowly he pulled them onto the dance floor and started too move. Renesmee willed herself to make small talk.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, a swell of fear filling her heart.

"Aro had us check up on you, to see if you were even growing." A twinkle came too his burgundy eye and a smirk touched his lips. "And my have you grown into an intriguing young woman, Renesmee." She nodded in thanks and looked down at the ground, wishing it would be over sooner rather then later.

"Can we please stop dancing?"

"Very well, half breed." He removed his hands from hers and stood in front of her for a moment, before hearing a beep and checking his phone. As he slid the cell back into his pocket he rolled his eyes. "That would be my sister. Shes just finished packing your things."

"Why is she packing my things?" Renesmee felt her heart start to pound in her chest and blood rush too her cheek. The air was chocking her, it was so tight and dry. Alec saw her distress and shrugged, smiling.

"You are coming to stay with us for awhile." Her eyes filled with salty tears.

"My parents would never allow it." She said in a steady voice, breathing in deeply. He chuckled and leaned too the side. Shes so primitive, he thought. So emotional.

"They already did." Her breath stopped in her throat. What? Her parents just gave her off too the people that tried too killer only a few years ago? A small sob chocked her throat but she covered her mouth quickly, muffling the loud noise. Alec stared down at her with annoyance. Pitiful. As he wrapped a firm grip around her small wrist he pulled her towards the edge of the party and side of the large house. Renesmee didn't fight back like she thought she should. If her parents sent her to the Volturi it must be for a good reason, right? Maybe it was just a small visit; a week or two at most. As they made it too the front of the house Alec let go of her and checked his phone, texting like the wind. Renesmee brushed off her eyes with the back of her hand and breathed in a few deep breaths. She had too think clearly and be strong. She chanted the words in her head.

"Will I get to say goodbye too my parents?" She asked Alec as he set his phone back in his pocket, roughly chewing her lip. He snorted loudly.

"They've left to Denali. They are no longer apart of the Cullen clan." Renesmee covered her mouth with her hands tightly, crying out into them. Think clearly and be strong. There is always an answer to everything they do. She kept chanting thing into her brain but the tears kept falling. She wasn't a Cullen anymore if her parents weren't. Alice and Rosalie weren't her aunts, and Emmett and Jasper weren't her uncles. Esme and Carlisle weren't her grand parents. Another sob chocked through her throat, slicing through the tough flesh like knives. The only family she had now were her parents, but they gave her away to the Volturi so eagerly. Alec rolled his eyes and breathed in an impatient sigh. Where was Jane already?

"Brother, are we ready to leave?" Jane asked as she came into view, handing him the car keys. With a nod he pulled Renesmee from her spot and shuffled her into the back seat, slamming the door and locking it tightly before getting into the drivers seat. Renesmee sniffled and breathed in deeply, leaning her head back onto the seat while clipping her seat belt.

"What took you so long?"

"I had a run in with a large dog but took care of it." Alec grabbed her hand in concern and scrunched his brow. Jane shook her head and smiled one of those smiles she only kept for him to see. Renesmee felt her heart speed up. Was it Embry, Seth? A haunting feeling closed into her throat. Jacob?

"Onward to Volterra." Alec said with a smirk, turning on the air conditioning and the radio on low. The care started to pull out of the driveway before speeding off into the distance.

XXX

"Wake up, half breed. You can sleep in the plane." Renesmee groggily sat up and nodded, opening the car door roughly as she stepped out. The air was cool and the sun was hidden by a few thousand clouds that seemed too never move. Alec opened the trunk and pulled out the few suitcases that sat inside and slammed it closed. Jane grabbed Renesmee's wrist and pulled her up the stairs and pushed her into a seat.

"Brother?" Alec pursed his lips and nodded. "What does Master want with her?" Jane closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. The stupid hybrid was getting all her Master's attention and she was left with nothing. It was bad enough that she had to leave Bella Swan untouched. Alec gave her a worried look and sighed.

"Most likely making sure she isn't a problem, since the Cullen's aren't in charge of her anymore." Jane nodded, eyes still closed. Renesmee snored in the back, oblivious to her surroundings.

XXX

The Italian sun broke out of the sky as Renesmee opened her wide brown eyes. They use to be the shade of her mothers but darkened as she grew. Yawning, she stretched her arms up wide, looking around her. Jane sat a few seats in front of her, skimming through a medium sized brown book. Alec was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is your brother?" Jane slowly stared at her a moment with narrow eyes before answering.

"With the pilot making preparations."

"What kind of preparations?" Jane sighed and rolled her burgundy eyes.

"Hes renting a car for travel." Renesmee opened her mouth to ask another question but Jane held up her hand and pursed her lips. "Now please let me get back to my reading, half breed." She slowly nodded and sat back in her seat, chewing on her bottom lip. A a few dawning thoughts hit her. Where were her parents, and what was happening to them? She breathed in deeply too keep herself calm. Were they okay? She snorted at herself. Why should she even care, though? They abandoned her to the enemy. They left her for refuge. Her brown eyes darkened in anger. They just left her, point blank. And you don't just abandon your child like that.

"We're leaving towards the castle now." Alec said as he arrived from the front, running a hand through his dark hair. Jane nodded and stood up, leaving the book she had on the seat and picking up her luggage from the floor. Renesmee blinked a few times and pulled her seat belt off, standing also. Her limbs were stiff from sitting so long, and she stretched her arms high above her. Alec rolled his eyes at her and grabbed her wrist lightly pushing her out the door of the plane and onto the first step. A small black car sat on the concrete, glinting in the sunlight. Jane and Alec quickly pulled up there cloaks to conceal there skin, slipping on dark gloves to match. Renesmee opened the backseat car door and slipped in, closing her eyes as her back hit the cold seat. Jane's cell beeped.

"Demetri will be waiting by the underground entrance." She said, reading over the text message. After she slipped it into her pocket Alec started the car and sped off, causing Renesmee to let out a small yelp in surprise. Jane rolled her eyes in annoyance. Running a hand through her blonde curls, she sighed lowly, clasping her palms together in frustration.

"I presume hes bringing Maysen?" Jane only nodded. Renesmee's brow furrowed. Who was Maysen? Most likely apart of the Volturi guard, but she had never heard of someone with that name. Alec sighed and kept his eyes forward. The black windows of the car shielded sunlight from the inside of the vehicle, putting the three in darkness. After a few minuets of driving they abruptly stopped.

"We're here. Get out and jump down the hole." Alec exclaimed, opening his car door. "We will meet you there in a few minuets." Renesmee nodded and pulled open her door, closing it loudly as she made her way over too the opening in the ground. The street was deserted. As she looked down the dark abyss a rise of fear filled her small body. What if this was all a trap and there was someone down there right now ready to kill her? She heard a growl from behind her and hands on her back.

"We don't have time for your silly fears, hybrid." Jane hissed and pushed her, sending her falling into the black hole to god knows where. Renesmee screeched loudly as she landed in a heap on the stone floor, rubbing her aching side gingerly.

"Renesmee Cullen," A shadowed figure came into view, a small smirk on his lips. "My, have you grown."

"I am no longer a Cullen." She whispered harshly, narrowing her eyes as she stood. "Please just call me Ren." He nodded swiftly and an emotionless expression soon replaced the smirk.

"Very well." Something moved under his cloak, and as he chuckled a small girl poked her head through. A mass of light brown hair fell down her back in thick curls, and golden brown eyes peeked from under her long dark lashes.

"Who is that, papa?" Her voice was small and high. Renesmee slowly let a smile appear on her lips.

"This is Ren," She crawled up his torso and he held her on his waist. He lightly kissed her pale forehead. "She will be staying with us for awhile."


	2. Chapter Two

"This is your bedroom," Alec said as he lightly pushed Renesmee through the doorway. She eyed the large queen sized bed and maroon walls. "Dinner is at ten. Come or starve. Your choice." The door slammed shut. With a soft sigh she walked over to the bed and sat on it, closing her eyes as she fell back. Yesterday she was sitting with her family with out a care in the word, and today shes living on enemy lines for whatever mystery reasons. As she let out another sigh she stood up and walked herself over to the bathroom, locking the door behind her before starting a bath in the pearl white tub. Out of the raspberry and blueberry bubble bath, she chose blue berry. It always seemed much more calming too her.

When she stripped nude she slowly stepped into the large tub, relaxing instantly. Her head filled with soft memories that collected with the scent. Nostalgia.

XXX

"I see you've decided to join us for dinner, Ren." Cauis said sullenly, lifting a wine glass filled with blood to his lips. Other members looked up, and a small smirk settled on Alec's lips. Renesmee wore a pale pink tube dress and tall black heels that Heidi had set out for her. A note was taped to them that said, 'Here's something stylish for dinner.' Alec motioned for her to sit between him and his sister. With a nod Renesmee sat in the chair and folded her hands in her lap.

"Now, since everyone is present, I'd like to bring a message from the Cullen's." Renesmee felt her body grow rigged. Chelsea licked her lips and grinned.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen wish to take full responsibility for there son and daughter in law's actions." Afton exclaimed, lightly kissing the back of Chelsea's hand before continuing. "But what Edward and Bella have done is inexcusable. I feel they should be executed for there treason."

"What have they done?" Renesmee asked as she cut a piece of steak with her fork and knife, bringing it into her mouth after she spoke. There were three other plates sat, but two of them were empty. Maysen sat at the second one, chewing on a rare undercooked piece of meat. Corin giggled.

"She doesn't know yet?" Jane shook her head, raising and eyebrow at her brother. He shrugged. Corin laughed again, running a hand through her white hair. "Honey, your parents have-"

"Not tonight, Corin." Santiago cut in, eyes blazing.

"Why not? She is there daughter. I believe she deserves to know of how they've caused a drastic situation."

"You only believe in causing mischief!" Reneta exclaimed, gulping some blood from her glass. Alec rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the flustered half breed next to him. She nibbled at the food on her plate numbly, eyes looking at anything but the group of vampires around her.

"Ren," He knelt down to her ear and whispered. She shrugged, nibbling on her lip. "Don't listen to any of them. Most of them are idiots."

"I heard that, Alec!" Corin said, rolling her eyes. Aro cleared his throat.

"Bella and Edward will not be executed, but found immediately and held for trial." Maysen raised her hand and waited until Aro nodded to her.

"Is that why papa isn't here?"

"Precisely, little jewel." She grinned and Reneta brushed some hair from her face, whispering a few words in her ear. Maysen quickly whispered back and Reneta whisked out of her chair and into the kitchen.

"Alec?" Renesmee asked quietly, and he turned to her with lame eyes. "I'm not feeling well, may I be excused?" He nodded and stood up, pulling her wrist so she was standing next to him.

"Ren is feeling ill. I will take her to her room." With that he pulled her from the room and up the long stair way. The roughness of his grip would cause a bruise. Soon they came to her door, and Alec let go of her. Renesmee rubbed her wrist, wincing as her palm touched the purplish mark.

"Thank you." She said quietly, and he nodded, turning away from her before disappearing down the stairs again. She breathed in slowly and opened her door, closing and locking it slowly behind her before peeling of the skin tight dress. She kicked off the large heels and sat in her underwear on her bed, closing her eyes tightly. Mom, dad, where are you? You said you'd never leave me. Was it all just a lie, or did you have a reason? A small tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly, leaning her head against her knees. It would be alright, she told herself, it would be alright. Possibly.

XXX

"Stupid filthy creature, making a mess of dinner." Cauis growled out to Athendora. His eyes glowed a coal black that would make humans die on contact, but she only nodded and ran a hand through his hair to calm him.

"It is not her fault. Her coward parents are to blame for raising such a delinquent." He nodded in agreement, sitting upon the ruby silk sheets. Swiftly she crawled up and straddled him. Her thin fingers untied the strings that held together his cloak and pushed it off of his shoulders, growling in pleasure at the sight of his pale chest. "What are we to do about the ill mannered girl?"

"Beat her senseless until she obeys." He hissed out as her nails clawed down his chest. She pursed her lips.

"I was thinking more along the lines of having Janella train her."

"Why not Alec, isn't he just as effective?" Athendora growled and shook her head.

"He would only be a distraction." Cauis raised a weary brow and kissed her neck lightly. "They have an attraction, and she would never learn a thing from him."

"I see. I'll just have to talk to Aro about this." He bright her mouth to his roughly, nibbling on her bottom lip before releasing her. Athendora's ruby eyes shone with need. "Now come here my little minx," Cauis cupped one of her breasts in his hands and gave it a soft squeeze. "Let me pleasure you."

XXX

Alec watched her sleep quietly beside him, russet curls sprawled on the pillow and cheeks tinged with red. Her hands clenched onto the blanket tightly.

"Why is she not trying to escape," He said to himself softly, closing his eyes tightly. "Why is she not trying to get away from this hell?" He froze as she rolled onto her other side, her back facing him. She was clothed in a baby blue night gown that came to her knees. He nibbled on his lip for a second and then shot up, jumping from the open window and into the night. Clouds drifted over the bright moon, and the air blew across his pale face gently. Alec remembered this kind of breeze, the one him and Jane use to play in before there papa called them in for supper. He closed his eyes for a moment. What is with all the melancholy feelings? I have no reason to feel sad. I have all the power I could ask for.

"Where are you going?" Renesmee asked softly as she followed him up the barren street. He froze mid step, a growl escaping his lips. Without warning Alec grabbed her throat roughly and pulled her up to his face. His mouth was in a snarl, eyes beady and black with hate.

"Hybrid." She whimpered as he held a choke hold on her neck, ceasing air from coming in and going out. "Stupid fucking hybrid, have you no brain? Don't you know that people are out to kill you?" He whipped back his wrist and her body slammed to the ground, blood seeping from an open wound in her head. A dark chuckle collected in his throat as she cowered in fear. "The idiocy of your parents has brought a great deal of pain to the vampire world."

"What sort of idiocy are you talking about?" Her hand held the gash in her skull, shivering as blood ran through her open fingers and onto the road. Alec grabbed her wrist and slammed her body back onto the ground, hovering over her with a sickly sweet grin.

"You really have no idea, do you," He bent his face into her neck and breathed in deeply, moaning softly. "The scent you carry is more appealing then your mother's was." Her heart beat like a jackhammer in her chest. She was feeling light headed, but it wasn't from blood loss.

"What have they done that was so bad?" Everything was silent for a moment as he held his head back up and looked at her with a soft look, a small smile touching his lips. What a small, simple girl, he thought. No form of evil in her. "Alec?" Renesmee asked again, breathing in ragged breaths.

"That is for another time." He let go of her wrists and jumped up, pulling her up by her arm quickly. Her eyes were wide as he pushed her back towards the castle. "Now go back. I need to tend to some," Alec paused for a second. "..personal issues." Renesmee nodded and turned away from him, stepping slowly on the stone ground. A small tear trickled down her cheek. She quickly shook her head. What was up with her and her emotions?


	3. Chapter Three

"You will be having oat meal and toast for breakfast," Alec whispered as he slid the plate in front of his newest house guest. Renesmee rubbed her tired eyes furiously and nodded. Dark bags lay under her bottom lashes; she hadn't been able to get to sleepa fter the incident with Alec the night before. "I'll be back to take you to my quarters in a few hours. Eat up, hybrid." After a second or two the large mahogany door opened and closed from behind her. Her chest heaved and she let out a well needed breath of relief. Finally she was alone to eat in peace.

Renesmee brushed some of her unruly morning curls back and bit into a piece of toast, smiling as she was filled with ease. This is so good, but it's got nothing on Esme's. As the thought left her mind she froze mid chew and swallowed roughly. She wasn't going to be able to eat her grandma's cooking ever again. Her hand slapped onto her face as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. No more freshly squeezed orange juice or banana milk shakes that were her specialty. No more eggs and bacon that were cooked just right. A sob escaped her throat. No more seeing grandma's bright smile when thanked her immensly for the meal and kissed her on the cheek.

She never knew how much she would miss them until they were gone. With a shaky breath she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and left her breakfast on the table to be eaten later. Her stomach felt like it had been punched several times with a sledge hammer.

XXX

"Brother, what were you doing out so late?" Jane hissed. Alec froze mid step and turned to the small blonde girl behind him. The red in her eyes burned like flames, and her lips were pursed in annoyance. He had to repress the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"Anything I please, sister dear." Her hand smacked my cheek roughly. His palm cupped the crackled flesh for a second while it healed, closing his eyes in concentration.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I'd rather kill your little half breed crush then be talked down to." Her nose scrunched up at the thought. "I wouldn't touch her rancid blood, though. It probably tastes awful." Alec opened his eyes and tackled Jane to the ground, taking away her senses.

"Sometimes you are so ignorant, Jane." He kissed her cheek softly and got off of her. Her body frozen like that, it almost looked peaceful. "You always have been the unreasonable twin."

XXX

Maysen's small hand losed around the orange crayon as she colored in the edges of the sun on her coloring page. Her golden eyes were shining in the Italian sunlight, and her light brown curls looked like milk chocolate flowing down her back. She stuck out her tongue for better concentration.

"Psst," The whisper came from behind a large bush in her playground. Raising an eyebrow she listened for a second before going back to her coloring. "Psst!" Maysen sat down her crayon and stood up, brushing her pants off. What could that be? Her mind swarmed with ideas. Maybe it was Felix again bringing her another sweet treat. With a grin the young screeched happily and ran until she was in front of the bush. Maysen didn't see the large, furry hands until they were already clamped around her torso.

XXX

"You know your name means reborn, loved, and free." Alec exclaimed as he sat a plate for dinner in front of me. Rare steak and broccoli were on the menu. I raised an eyebrow as sipped the blood from my cup.

"What?" He grunted and sat down in the chair in front of me, a stone look upon his face. His eyes were darker then usual; he hadn't fed in a few days.

"Your name." Alec's hand finger slowy dipped into his own cup as he spun the fluid inside. "It means reborn, loved, and free." Renesmee didn't know what to say; what a perculiar fact to learn. Her mouth closed on a bite and she smiled at the taste. It was so good.

"Did you cook this?"

"Yes. I was an excelent chef when I was human." She nodded as she sipped from her cup. He pulled his finger from his and dipped it into his mouth before standing up. "I'll be in Jane's quarters for the rest of the night. Heidi would like to see you after dinner." With that he left. Renesmee curled a finger through her bouncy locks and stood up from her meal. It was better to go see what the baiter wanted now then later. With shakign hands she walked out of the door and closed it behind her. A scream echoed through the corridor a few seconds later.


End file.
